Unimaginable
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Yusuke's life has been destroyed. All of his friends taken over by a mysterious race of sentient beings. Who are these 'unimaginables?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, someone else does._

_Author's Note: Well, I decided to finally put this up. It's not done, and I won't finish it within the next couple weeks, but eventually I'll get back to it. Right now I'm stuck on NaruHina but when I finish a couple fics of them I'll finish this. Enjoy._

_PS: This takes place right after the end of the series, there aren't too many spoilers, and the beginning is a little off, I may rewrite it later, but that's because I originally wrote it after watching the end of the Dark Tournament, some misunderstandings with Genkai if you know what I mean. _

Yusuke walked along the broken path to face his final enemy. This new beast had been stealing those he loved, and he wanted them back. He needed them. Koenma, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, even Genkai, his tutor and surrogate mother was taken. He could no longer stand sitting around and watching everything he worked for be laid to waste. He could no longer hold back anything; he could feel his spirit energy building as he walked through this road of pure nothingness. The only thing for miles was a small portal at the end of this long tunnel of despair, and darkness. Yusuke remembered the last few weeks clearly as he practically glided to what was inevitably his own mortal demise. Anyone who could inflict so much damage to a world could not possibly be defeated, especially in Yusuke's current state of mind. It all started three weeks ago.

Yusuke dodged to his left, and rolled to his right as another blow came towards him.

"Jeez, calm down Keiko, I didn't forget," He said as he held his face, his legs crossed leaning against a tree. "Of course I remembered, how could I not with everyone murmuring about it for days," he continued, "Happy Birthday Keiko!" He shouted.

"Oh you moron," Keiko responded, "It isn't my birthday!" Keiko leaned down slightly and slapped Yusuke hard across the face once again. "Today is our anniversary," she finished.

"Uh," Yusuke began, what did she mean, anniversary of what? "Of course, that's what I meant. I had you fooled didn't I?"

"You probably still have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Um, well, the anniversary of our first real dates right?" Keiko hit him again. "Hey, I'm getting really sick of you hitting me all the time. You hit harder than Kuwabara."

"It's the anniversary of the day we met."

"In grade school?" Keiko nodded, wearing a half-smile, "How do you remember that stuff? Or more importantly, how can you expect me to remember it?"

"Well, I suppose it was a very hopeful thing to expect from such a dimwit," Keiko said turning her face away from him.

"Hey, that's mine and grandma's thing. Don't try and take that away from us." Yusuke hated talking to Keiko about stuff he didn't care about, and meaningless occasions were at the top of that list.

"Fine," she said, getting up and walking away, "I'm sorry.

"No, I'm sorry," he said in the most sincere voice he could muster, "It's not really a big deal, I just hate us arguing about stupid stuff like this all the time. C'mon, let's go home." He hated going home with Keiko, she always took forever to say goodbye; I mean jeesh, they only lived a couple blocks apart, they'd see each other again bright and early the next morning, what was the big deal?

'How foolish I was,' Yusuke thought to himself, slapping his forehead. 'I couldn't have known what was to happen'.

Yusuke awoke the next morning with a bad feeling and a sense of urgency. He rushed quickly out of his door with barely enough time to don his green suit. He didn't bother to fix his hair as it flopped in his face. He ran quickly to Keiko's home and didn't even knock before barging in. He sped to her room and opened the door to find her sleeping peacefully. He was relieved for only a second before realizing that she was a light sleeper and should've woken up to his heavy footsteps as he entered the house and flung her door open. He quickly ran to her side and kneeled next her.

"Keiko," he said loudly as he shook her, "Keiko wake up!" She didn't move, although her eyes were open. Yusuke couldn't believe it; he didn't even appreciate his last day with his loved one. 'Is she dead,' he wondered to himself, but he knew how to check. He put his head to Keiko's chest and listened for a heartbeat. There was a very faint one, and light breathing on his neck. 'Well she's alive, but what is going on?' He thought to himself, "Where's Botan when I need her?"

"Botan!" he yelled loudly, hoping to break the barriers to Spirit World and reach the grim reaper. "Damn it!" Yusuke knew she wouldn't come but he had to try, he needed to find someone, perhaps Kuwabara could help, he's spiritually aware and all that good jazz.

Yusuke ran to the school at top speed, passing cars with ease as he sprinted to find his friend. "KUWABARA!" he screamed as he reached the schoolyard, "WHERE IS THAT RED-HEADED PUNK!"

"Will you calm down already Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he approached Yusuke, "You're always yelling and gettin' upset about stuff."

"This is not the time to talk about my faults, okay?" Yusuke said, rather sarcastically, "Something's wrong with Keiko, you've gotta come see what's going on."

"Keiko!?!" Kuwabara outburst, "You mean your girlfriend Keiko?"

"No, I mean the Queen of the Rainbows and Butterflies Keiko, YES I MEAN MY GIRLFRIEND YOU MORON!"

"Relax, is she at her house?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said as Kuwabara turned and ran in the direction of her body. Yusuke followed behind him, running slower than he would've preferred at this time. When they reached Keiko's door Yusuke ran in front of Kuwabara and wrenched it open, trying to usher his friend in behind him. "C'mon!"

As Kuwabara approached Keiko's lifeless body he shivered and turned to Yusuke. "I can't feel her energy, but I just feel this cold tingle, I don't know what it is," he said, before leaning against the wall by Keiko's bed.

"Well can't you do anything?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"I don't know what's wrong, so really, no."

"Well you're a lot of freakin' help," Yusuke shouted as he walked angrily out of his girlfriend's home. "Where is her mom, or dad, anyway?"

"They are at work," a familiar voice answered in an all too cheery voice, considering the circumstances. "Keiko is often alone at her home; her parents are home just long enough to sleep."

"Umm, Botan, are you stalking her?" Yusuke asked the floating blue-haired girl behind him.

"No you idiot!" She said, smacking him upside the head, "I watched her a lot when you were trying to get your body back, remember?"

"Right, well, I need your help, now." Yusuke demanded, "Keiko is alive, but she isn't responding to anything. Kuwabara said he couldn't feel her energy, he said something about a chill too."

"Well, normally when there is a chill or cold skin it means that they have lost their soul."

"How do you check if she has a soul? There wasn't that oh so obvious orb above her head."

"Not everybody works like Keito; souls are normally kept as souvenirs or in some cases, such as Gouki, your first opponent, eat souls. However, it would appear that you really are a moron and never listened to when I explained your detective tools to you." Botan reached into her kimono and pulled out the suitcase that held Yusuke's tools against evil. "Let's see," she said tossing things away, "Communication mirror, no, spyglass, no, spirit enhancer ring, no. Ah, here it is," She said at last, pulling out a small telescope, "The soul detector. Koenma created it and never really used it much; it seems that finding out whether someone has a soul doesn't come up often; unfortunate really." She handed Yusuke the tiny telescope as he reached for it impatiently.

"How's it work?" Yusuke asked sticking his eye to the whole. He noticed everything appeared to be in infrared. There were green blotches for every tree, and the grass. There were little orange and blue blotches for the dogs, grasshoppers, flies and every other living thing he could see. He turned looking through it to Botan. "Holy crap," the Spirit Detective said pulling the tube away from his face. She was completely red it almost blinded him.

"Green is plant souls," Botan explained, "Orange is non-sentient animals, and red is for human souls."

"U-Urameshi," a raspy voice uttered behind them, "U-Urameshi, I feel, w-weird." Yusuke turned around in time to see Kuwabara fall to his knees. Yusuke rushed over to his fallen friend and asked him what was wrong. Kuwabara's head suddenly jerked up and he faced Yusuke, wide-eyed. His eyes went gray for a fraction of a second before flaming red. Kuwabara shot upwards, hitting Yusuke with a hard right to his gut.

"W-WHAT THE HELL KUWABARA!" Yusuke coughed up, holding his gut. "Give a guy a warning before you hit him! And what the hell is up with your eyes?"

Kuwabara stood up, facing down; his head then jerked one more times and his eyes flared before he charged the confused Spirit Detective. Yusuke backed up as his friend, and long-time rival swung rabidly at him. Yusuke dodged the blows easily, due to his speed advantage over his current opponent, and flicked him on the side of the head, sending him flying into the bushes.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked turning to Botan. As he finished his twirl, Botan reached her arms out and walked slowly towards him. Her eyes were open, but now the same gray that had just flickered in Kuwabara's eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

He backed up away from the grim reaper and pulled out the soul detector, looking through it straight at her. It was still red, he looked at his own hand, it was red too, so he turned it on Kuwabara, who's was a reddish black, and then to Keiko's house seeing a red figure laying down inside. 'So they all still have their souls, what in the hell is going on?' he thought to himself, still backing away from his friends.

_I broke these up after I wrote a big chunk so if the chapters seem oddly broken up that's why._


	2. Chapter 2

'If only it had ended there,' Yusuke thought, as he continued gliding down the endless hall of darkness.

Unfortunately it did not end there. There was a large explosion behind Yusuke and a rush of wind came towards them. Yusuke turned to see his fair city on fire, and saw a large tree growing in the middle. "Not Kurama and Hiei too," Yusuke whispered to himself, as he began running in the direction of the destruction.

When he reached the center of excitement several minutes later, his jaw dropped. A large, silver haired man, with ears and a tail, was standing in the middle of a large square, throwing cars with vines from his tree at a small black haired man in a black cloak. The man pulled out a sword and cut through three cars in half; the leftovers flew into people and buildings behind him.

"HIEI!" Yusuke screamed, the man looked in his direction, "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH KURAMA!?!"

Hiei quickly darted towards Yusuke, dodging vines and branches that swung at him along the way.

"I don't need your help handling him," Hiei said, as he passed by Yusuke, chopping off a particularly large branch that was on its way towards Yusuke's head. As Hiei attempted to run away from the Spirit Detective, he was caught by the hood of his cloak and fell on his back.

"I don't care if you do, I need your help, tell me what the hell is going on!" Yusuke yelled at the small demon.

"Fine, I will humor you, but start moving, or we will be crushed by that branch," Hiei said pointing at an incoming tree limb. Yusuke released Hiei and rolled out of the way of the smashing tree, and Hiei simply stepped casually to the side. "I see we are still with the dramatics," he said, starting to run in his large arc around the huge tree. Yusuke ran beside him with difficulty; it's hard to keep up with a fighter whose main strength is speed, they don't fool around.

"So," Yusuke said, in a humorously casual voice as they ran, "How ya been?"

"You are not in the least bit humorous," Hiei said, "Stop trying."

"Ouch, now that hurts big guy."

"Silence! You asked me to provide you with the information I have about what is happening with Kurama. I was watching him and…"

"Wait, you were watching him? That's kind of creepy man."

"Will you shut up, I have no time to explain why, let's just say I was bored, and he is interesting to watch. Anyway, I was watching him when he suddenly collapsed in the center of this square and started to writhe on the ground." Hiei leapt over an ankle height branch; Yusuke did the same, as they continued their run around the fox-demon. "His hair turned silver, and his transformation began. I hope I don't need to explain that. He planted a seed and started feeding his spirit energy into it, and it grew, and started to attack the pitiful humans that gazed upon it so stupidly."

"And you tried to save them?" Yusuke asked disbelievingly as he ducked and rolled under several sweeping waist level branches.

"No you fool! The tree locks onto spirit energy and kills the carrier. I happened to be the most powerful around, so it attacked me soon." Hiei responded spitefully.

"Okay, well do you know how to kill this tree?"

"I believe I have figured it out, but you may not like it."

"What do you mean?"

"This tree is feeding off of his conscious thoughts, and is acting upon his wishes. Therefore, we will need to stop him from thinking consciously."

"Right," Yusuke said, starting to dart in towards the Yoko, "I'll just knock him out," he yelled back to the small fire-demon.

"Fool," Hiei whispered to himself before grabbing a branch swinging near him and leaping off of it to other swinging branches. He jumped that way to the center as Yusuke just ran headlong, ducking and jumping when necessary. "However, I must admit, it is quite more effective than I thought it would be."

Yusuke made it to the center and attempted to throw a punch at the motionless Kurama. He nailed the demon hard in the face, but he didn't move. As a matter of fact, Yusuke's arm bent over itself, because there was nowhere for his hand to go. Kurama's neck didn't bend; he didn't even appear to feel it. Yusuke turned to see Hiei leaping off of a large branch towards him. Yusuke caught one quick glimmer of Hiei's eyes as they flashed red and pierced Yusuke's soul. Hiei came down with his sword moving in the direction of the paralyzed Yusuke. Yusuke barely pulled off a back handspring to escape the slice, creating a large cut on his chest.

Yusuke reached his hand to his torso and felt the scar from the blow. It extended from his left shoulder to his right hip. He traced it with his fingers; they were cold and made his hair stand on end. Good, he needed that feeling; he needed to be on edge. His mind fell back to the fight.

Yusuke landed back on his feet directly in front of Kurama. He looked into the face of the unblinking fox-demon. His eyes were glowed red, and Yusuke couldn't find even a glimmer of Shuichi. He looked back to Hiei who advanced on him quickly with a death stare. Yusuke could not take them both, even if they weren't his friends.

He turned and ran as fast as he could. He ran for a very long time. He didn't understand what was happening. All of his friends were either turning on him or unconscious. The weirdest part was how sudden it was, for Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei at least. He had been talking to them casually, joking with them, and he turned his back for one second, then all of the sudden they were trying to kill him.

He circled the city once before stopping on the second trip at his house. He still had that suitcase with the video connection to the toddler.

_Still oddly broken up but I like the story. If you don't stop reading, if you like it though, review and tell me._


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke ran to his room and searched it for the inter-world communicator. He opened it quickly and called Koenma. As soon as the baby's face appeared Yusuke started yelling at him.

"KOENMA YOU TODDLER! BOTAN, MY 'ASSISTANT' JUST ATTACKED ME, AND SO DID KUWABARA, KURAMA, AND HIEI! WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" He shouted at the prince.

"Calm down, I know of your situation, I already have several people on it. At this point all you can do is go see Genkai. Bring the suitcase, and tell her about your situation, I'm sure she would let you stay there considering the circum-mmmph!" A hand had reached from behind Koenma's chair and covered the ruler's mouth. It then dragged the son of King Yamma down under the desk. The screen went fuzzy right after Koenma started screaming.

"God Damn It!" Yusuke screamed before folding up the communicator and sprinting out through the woods to Genkai's place.

Why couldn't the monster at least have left her alone? She was the only one who ever taught him anything; anything worth learning at least.

He waited until dark before trekking through the forest to Genkai's home. He reached his tutor's house and knocked on the door to her house. Yusuke could hear a bang and angry shouts. Footsteps were heard before the large door opened and a small, fragile-looking, old woman stood as a shadow as light rushed out into the pitch-blackness.

"What the hell do you want?" The old woman asked bitterly.

"Damn grandma, is that how you great your student?" Yusuke replied, not answering her question.

"Yes, you dimwit, I was busy! Now what is it that you want?"

"Well, you aren't actually attacking me yet, let me see your eyes." Yusuke said grabbing Genkai's head and trying to stare into her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned angrily shaking his hands off her face.

"Chill you fossil, I just had to check," Yusuke said pulling off, "Here's the deal grandma, I'm being hunted. Or that's what I have gathered from everyone trying to kill me. Keiko is unconscious, Botan is a zombie, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are all trying to kill me and Koenma has been kidnapped for all I know."

"You moron, why would you come here?" She asked, as she turned around, not inviting him in but not denying access either. Yusuke walked in behind her and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked as they reached a small room with mats on the floor and a TV with a game system hooked up to it.

"If friends of yours that are more loyal to you than me have been pitted against you, what stops them from controlling me? You even suspected it was possible, why would you walk into what might've been your doom. I am much smarter than you." Genkai lectured as she sat down and unpaused that game that glowed on the television.

"Obviously you're smarter than me, and that's why I need you're help. I need to figure out what's going on, and you're my only chance. If you were being controlled then I'd be screwed either way, I have nobody backing me, but at least with you I figured there was a chance I could get some good advice out of you before you were taken." Yusuke ranted loudly; Genkai seemed not to notice Yusuke's change in intention, tone, or volume. Yusuke sat down next to the old hag and stared holes through the side of her head; she still seemed unaffected, it even appeared that she was demolishing the computer in the fighting style game she was currently focused on. "Uh, Genkai?"

"What?"

"Well, you're alive, so help me."

"How?"

"Umm, do you know what's going on?" 'Damn it' Yusuke thought to himself, 'Why does she always have to be the same distant hag.' Yusuke loved her, she was the closest thing to a mother he ever had. Atsuko paled in comparison; she could never have straightened Yusuke out the way that Genkai did. Six months, then almost a year of training with her and still, she was always so detached; she never showed any emotion besides anger.

"Look at it like an equation. If Kurama became Yoko, Hiei suddenly started attacking you, Kuwabara felt it coming and suddenly was lost, and Botan and Keiko became useless what can you assume from that?" Genkai asked condescendingly, she always did this. Yusuke was nothing more than a child to her, and not even a good one; he was a troublemaker.

"Well Yoko is Kurama without his human form, and the only ones that are of any use are fighters. Kurama and Hiei were glowing red!" he said exuberantly, "Kuwabara was glowing blue, and Botan and Keiko were both grayish pale. Blue is spirit energy and red is demon energy, but why would they suddenly be relying on those?"

"Because that's all they have left, they are resorting to the primitive thing that they are. Their life energy is entirely gone; they are surviving entirely on what energy they have left, for Hiei and Kurama, it's demon energy; for Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko it's spirit energy. Kuwabara is the only one of those three that has enough to still be useful for anything. It would appear that Keiko barely has enough to keep her heart beating, and that is probably solely due to her contact with you and more likely the energy that Puu was feeding to her."

"Wait," Yusuke said holding his head, "so they're basically all dead, and they're just living off of what alternative energy they have?" Genkai nodded impatiently. "Well then why are they attacking me?"

"They're being controlled, there are beings that are neither human nor demon, who can manipulate spirit and demon energy; it is also said that they have the ability to drain life energy from anything." Yusuke was appalled at hearing this.

"Well who are these beings?" He asked.

"They are most commonly called 'Unimaginables'."

"Unimaginables?"

"They were given that name when King Yamma made a public announcement to Spirit World stating that they didn't exist. Koenma has been researching them for years, and he has found evidence that supports their existence. Like their name suggests they have powers unimaginable. There are even rumors that they created their own world apart from Human, Spirit, and Demon World. This is of course as true as their existence, people call their world Echo Side, which is a term that originally meant limbo, or the space between Human, Spirit, and Demon World."

"Well that's all nice to hear but all I need to know is how to kill them."

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I need to save the world again."

"Ah, well that won't be happening."

"What do you mean grandma?"

"I prefer my true name," a sickening voice came from Genkai's body as the TV exploded. "I am the warrior God, Tsuwamono."

Genkai's head jerked so that her face was in the direction of Yusuke's. She was not Genkai anymore, her face was distorting, although her body stayed its same small, frail looking self. A wicked, toothy grin spread over his mentors quickly changing face until it looked like surrealism. Her facial features were turned upside down so that her mouth was near her hairline and her eyes were on her chin; her nose was upturned also. The now beastly looking Genkai reached out with the familiar hands that had once delved into Yusuke's body attempting to save his life by removing her orb of power from him. They wrapped around his neck and squeezed with strength that they hadn't had since they were in their prime.

"G-grandma?" Yusuke pleaded, searching to find the old lady inside of this distorted body that used to belong to her. The hands squeezed harder and Yusuke could no longer breathe at all. Yusuke was fed up; this wasn't his mentor anymore; no, she was gone. He wrapped his fingers around the old lady's wrists and pulled her hands off of him.

"What do you want from me?" Yusuke yelled as he stuck the bottom of his shoe right in the chest of his mentor's body. As the possessed Genkai flew backwards Yusuke sprinted along next to her and grabbed her throat in his right hand and slammed her hard into the ground.

"You're our only obstacle in taking over the three worlds. Ex-Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." The same sickening voice came from Genkai's lungs as her form flipped under Yusuke's legs and grabbed both of his knees, pulling them from under him, landing him face first into the ground. "Imagine, if I can do this to you in this pathetic body think of what my true form can do to you." The possessed Genkai leapt high in to the air and came down towards Yusuke fist first. "This is hardly a movement of a finger to me." Yusuke rolled out of the way as leaving his mentor's fist to smash hard into the ground, bringing the house down on top of the two current rivals.

"Damn you!" Yusuke shouted before running towards the woman that taught him everything he knew about fighting and controlling his energy. When he was about 30 feet away he seemingly disappeared, leaving his enemy confused. Genkai was flung in the direction Yusuke had just come from.

"You're quicker than I thought," Tsuwamono's voice resonated from the falling old body. "But you are still nowhere near my speed, even in this wretch's body." Genkai's form then flipped so that she was prepared to land feet first.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke's voice echoed from seemingly nowhere. The puppet turned around suddenly in air in time to punch was appeared to be thin air until Yusuke was suddenly flung away from Genkai at an unbelievably fast rate. Yusuke smashed through practically the entire forest in seconds and landed headfirst into a very large rock near the beach. Yusuke was held in the air for a second with his head on the rock before the mountainous stone cracked in several spots and shattered letting Yusuke fall back first into the ground.

Yusuke put his hand on his head, feeling the split in his skull that was caused by the collision. It was lucky that his body knew how to use the Spirit Wave without him telling it to. He would've bled out were it not for that technique; yet another thing that the woman who almost killed him had taught him.

_Note: Tsuwamono means warrior in Japanese. Yes, this is a well researched fic, and now I'm rushing it. Go me!_


	4. Chapter 4

When Yusuke woke up his head was throbbing. It took him several minutes to adjust back to reality and remember what was going on. Did Tsuwamono think he was dead? Well he couldn't be too cautious; they could be watching him now. He had to be careful so he started sneaking around the forest he had once trekked through the first time he met Genkai.

It was during a three-day weekend and he just wanted to chill at home, but Botan had told him that Rando, a demon that had killed and stolen the techniques of 99 psychics was going to attempt to learn Genkai's Spirit Wave. If he had learned the spirit wave the world could have possibly been destroyed because Rando had taken every technique ten times farther than the originator of the technique. He had practically perfected Yusuke's Spirit Gun the first time he saw him use it, or it looked that he had perfected it.

No one could've guessed how powerful such a simple technique could become. It had come from barely harming a human, to destroying Toguro in one blast, to killing Sensui, to saving his life from Yomi, who was possibly the most powerful demon in demon world. 'God,' Yusuke thought to himself, 'I really have come a long way since I met her. She really is the reason that I'm still alive, I need to save her; it's my turn to do the rescuing; she actually needs me this time.'

Yusuke was sick and tired of all of this side changing. He needed to find as much about these 'Unimaginables' as possible. From what Tsuwamono had told Yusuke they were each as strong as King Yamma himself, and Yusuke probably could take Yamma at this point alone. He needed to train alone this time; he had no Genkai torturing him. Not only that but he couldn't take too much time. Three weeks, that was all he would give himself.

Yusuke couldn't help wishing that he never had found out anything these God-like creatures that had destroyed his life one loved-one at a time. If he didn't know maybe he would be able to breathe correctly. Maybe he wouldn't have the tightness in his chest that felt as though someone was squeezing his heart in both hands.

Yusuke started training that day by attempting to measure his own high speed. He kept sprinting passed the road-side radar guns but it just kept coming up ERR, until the fifth or sixth time, when he tried slowing down, and it flashed 999 km/h several times and then exploded. Yusuke was frustrated because he didn't know his actual speed, but he was somewhat proud that a machine for measuring the ground speed of automobiles couldn't handle his speed. He needed something to measure how fast he really was. In the meantime he attempted to contact Koenma several times before a blue ogre who introduced himself as George answered the call in tears.

"Mr. U-Urameshi sir," he pleaded, "P-please help save Mr. Koenma!" He burst into tears again and pounded the table several times.

"Calm down George," Yusuke said soothingly, trying to help the emotional ogre relax, "I need to get to Spirit World and see some archives."

"O-on what sir?" George stuttered out starting to calm down.

"A myth of creatures called 'Unimaginables'." The ogre flinched at the name.

"W-What do you need to know about them?" George asked fearfully, shivering.

"Whoever possessed Genkai claimed to be an 'Unimaginable', and said that they were ready to take over the three worlds." Yusuke said in a steady, unwavering tone.

"W-Well, sir, King Yamma told us to burn all of the information. He said that we should not dwell on myths that are there just to scare us." George said, still shaking.

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted, "The 'Unimaginable' that I talked to said that Koenma has been researching them against the will of the King." Yusuke attempted to steady his tone.

"H-How did he know that?" George asked rhetorically, now terrified. He shivered -violently before continuing without an answer. "Y-Yes, he was. He has them hidden in his desk, I suppose in these extreme times I can send them down with one of the available pilots of the river sticks. Yeah, I can do that; where should I have them delivered?" George appeared to have pulled himself to an uncharacteristic maturity. Perhaps he could manage to handle himself, and do all he can to keep Spirit World from chaos while Koenma is incapacitated.

"Have her bring them to Kurama's school. I might need to talk to Yu Keito, he understands new things a lot more, and I have a feeling there is going to be more big words than I can wrap my brain around."

"Yes sir, they will be there in a few hours."

Yusuke now had a way to find information and then three weeks that he set himself to learn how to defeat his enemies. He knew he could do it; he'd gone against opponents that he didn't know about before. He fought Toguro not knowing his full strength; he fought Yomi without understanding even a fraction of his power.

If he had known then what he knew now he never would've been so confident. His stomach lurched as he stopped and fell to his knees. This stress was killing him; he couldn't take another day of this; he had to end it today, soon, now.

_This is the farthest I've gotten yet. I have half of the next chapter, but I won't be working on it. If I get enough people who want me to finish then I might soon. Anyway, I hope you like it so far._


End file.
